Possibilités Infinies
by Lee-NC-Kass
Summary: Quand trois jeunes filles découvrent leurs pouvoirs... Je suis nulle pour les résumés !
1. Premier Jour

****

Titre : Possibilités Infinies

****

Auteur : Kass 

****

Disclaimer : L'univers de Charmed appartient à quelqu'un qui n'est pas Kass. Dommage ! Mais toutes cette histoire provient de son esprit légèrement déjanté.

------------------------

__

Possibilités Infinie

Tout commença une magnifique journée d'automne... pluvieuse ! Shérukie, une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns, à la peu mate et aux yeux verts en forme d'amandes, sortit en courant de chez elle pour attraper le bus avant qu'il ne parte. Lorsqu'elle réussi enfin à monter dans le bus, elle aperçut ses sœurs assises confortablement à l'avant et ne put s'empêcher de leur faire remarquer qu'elles auraient pu l'attendre.

Chana : Oh ! mais on va pas t'attendre à chaque fois, quand même, hein ?!

Shérukie : Pas chaque fois ! Hier, c'est Toi qu'on a attendu, je te signale !

Chana : Mais avant-hier, c'était toi ! dit-elle en dénonçant son autre sœur du doigt.

Lee : Oui, mais c'était pas ma faute si j'avais oublié...

Le Chauffeur : Mais c'est pas fini ! Tu veux t'asseoir qu'on puisse démarrer ! dit-il à Shérukie.

Alors, elle s'assit. La journée fut un calvaire pour toutes les trois : le pantalon de Shérukie s'était déchiré, Chana a raté son interro de physique et Lee avait fait tomber son plateau au self, devant la moitié du collège !! Heureusement, demain, ce serait leur anniversaire et elles auraient 15 ans. Dès ce soir, leur grand-mère les autoriseraient à sortir jusqu'à plus de minuit le soir, et en semaine jusqu'à 22 heures, ce qui est peu, mais leur convenait puisqu'elles ne sortaient pas beaucoup pas rapport à leurs amies.

Le lendemain, au réveil, elles ne sentirent pas en forme. Leur grand-mère, en voyant leurs mines, leur dit :

Elie : Ne cherchez as à me faire croire que vous êtes malades, vous irez en cours !

Chana : On ne fait pas semblant, on n'a même pas cours, aujourd'hui !

Elie : Oh, c'est vrai, on est samedi... Bon, écoutez, je suis désolée les filles, mais je dois me rendre à Paris pour le week-end, vous n'avez pas oublié.

Shérukie : Mais Gramina ! On est vraiment pas bien...

Lee : En plus, tu ne nous en as pas parlé ! lui coupa-t-elle.

Elie : Mais si, mais si, l'autre jour quand...

Chana, Lee, Shérukie : Non, c'est faux !

Elie : Ah bon... Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je dois y aller. J'ai un important rendez-vous avec Lester.

Lee : Lester ! Notre idiot de cousin !

Elie : Il n'est pas idiot... C'est juste qu'il met du temps à comprendre les choses, voilà tout !

Chana : C'est ça !

Lee : Si tu le dis !

Shérukie : Bien sûr !

Elie : Hum...

Après un dernier soupir de réprimande, elle laissa ses trois petites filles, ses "trois petites sorcières" comme elle disait, et leur fit un dernier au revoir.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, les gémissements allèrent de plus en plus quand elles de mirent à éternuer en même temps et se retrouvèrent toutes les trois dans des positions bien peu courante :

- Chana était accrochée au lustre qui se trouvait à trois mètres du sol. 

- Lee était à l'autre bout du couloir. 

- Shérukie s'était retrouvée à l'escalier de l'étage du dessus.

Elles poussèrent toutes les trois des cris de terreur et de surprises ; au bout de quelques secondes, Chana s'écria : 

Chana : Vite, venez m'aider à descendre.

Alors, Lee et Shérukie accoururent et déplacèrent la table afin que leur sœur puisse descendre.

Shérukie : Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ??

Chana, Lee : Oh, mais...

Shérukie : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Lee : Tes cheveux...

Shérukie : Quoi, mes cheveux ?

Chana : Ils sont oranges et noirs !

Lee : Rayés, comme un tigre !

Alors, elle se retourna vers le miroir et regarda d'un air effrayé sa "nouvelle coiffure".

Shérukie : Mais ?

Elle attrapa la bras de Le et vit ses cheveux reprendre leur couleur normale.

Shérukie, Chana, Lee : C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Elles allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé et n'en bougèrent pas de la matinée, mais ça ne dura pas longtemps.

A l'heure de manger, Chana était tellement pressée que Shérukie fit brûler la sauce carbonara sans la mettre sur le feu, Chana renversa des tomates sans que personne ne les touche, et pour finir, Lee fit pousser un amaryllis car elle pensait que c'était beaucoup plus joli que le caoutchouc, la fleur préféré de leur grand-mère.

Après cela, elles décidèrent d'appeler cette dernière pour lui dire de revenir, mais la ligne était coupée. Elles restèrent silencieuses, mais mirent un peu de musique pour se détendre.

Elles s'endormirent et , à leur réveil, elles virent chacune à côté d'elle un gros livre d'aspect ancien.

Elles ouvrirent chacune à leur tour le livre et, à l'intérieur, trouvèrent une explication un peu tirée par les cheveux, mais à laquelle elles croyaient après ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui :

A leur 15° anniversaire, toutes les femmes de leur famille recevaient leurs pouvoirs. Elles le savaient : elles étaient des sorcières, issus de différents types de magies...

Tant de pouvoirs différents mais aussi puissants étaient cachés en elles. Elles n'arrivaient pas à le croire. Elles se demandaient si elles n'étaient pas devenues folles ! Mais il y avait une "formule" pour déclencher tous leurs pouvoirs et savoir exactement ce qu'elles pouvaient faire.

Elles décidèrent de réciter l'incantation et puis, si rien ne se passait, de dire qu'elles avaient sûrement de la fièvre qui les avait fait délirer.

------------------------

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus. Si vous voulez faire plaisir à Kass, cliquez sur le bouton bleu, en bas à gauche. Merci


	2. Chapitre 2

****

Titre : Possibilités Infinies

****

Auteur : Kass 

****

Disclaimer : L'univers de Charmed appartient à quelqu'un qui n'est pas Kass. Dommage ! Mais toutes cette histoire provient de son esprit légèrement déjanté. Et, surtout, Lee, Chana et Shérukie sont à elle. Ainsi que Alec, Alex et Dray (celui-là, je peux en avoir un petit bout ?), quand ils arriveront !

Réponses aux Review

**

X-spy : 
**Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'y emploie et j'ai écris plusieurs chapitres déjà, mais c'est Nee Chan qui les frappe et les publie, et elle a du travail. Merci pour tes encouragements, et j'espère que la suite te plaira (et à d'autres) tout autant. 

------------------------

__

Possibilités Infinie

Lee : Bon, on a tout, là, non ?

Chana : Non, il manque les pommes.

Shérukie : Les pommes sont, enfin, ils disent que c'est le fruits de la connaissance.

Chana : Comme ça, peut-être que je réussirai mon interro, la prochaine fois !

Lee : Tu devrais plutôt étudier, la prochaine fois ! Tu réussiras mieux !

Shérukie : C'est pas sûr !

Chana : Merci pour la confiance, hein...

Lee : C'est bon, on peut y aller.

Alors, elles s'installèrent autour de la table basse et, chacune à leur tour, récitèrent la formule.

D'abord, ce fut Lee :

Lee : Je désire connaître, savoir et pouvoir, quels sont dans la totalité mes pouvoirs. Je veux les utiliser de mon plein grès.

Son regard plongea dans le vide et, une demi-heure plus tard, une demi-heure de quasi-terreur pour Chana et Shérukie, elle se réveilla de sa transe. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle était la première fille, la plus sage et la plus logique. Ses pouvoirs se trouvaient dans le vent, les plantes de poisons, les prémonitions et provoquer des explosions. Elle avait les capacités d'un chat, d'un écureuil et d'un scorpion, et aussi le pouvoir de voler, de se transformer en toutes les plantes et animaux qu'elle désirait et, pour finir, le pouvoir de faire apparaître des objets et de parler aux animaux.

Chana et Shérukie ne la croyaient pas, alors, Lee fit apparaître un tas de livres et de CD qu'elle désirait depuis longtemps.

Surexcitée et impressionnée, Chana décida que c'était son tour et il se produisit la même chose qu'avec Lee. Ses pouvoirs étaient :

La maîtrise de l'eau, de la terre et des acides et les capacités d'un cheval, d'un scorpion et d'un ocelot. Elle pouvait voler, arrêter le temps, se transformer en toutes les animaux et toutes les plantes et aussi faire apparaître des objets, sortir des choses d'une images et communiquer avec les plantes.

Elle leva une main et en sortit une énorme sphère d'eau qu'elle lança et, ce faisant, elle pulvérisa un vase.

Shérukie, elle aussi, voulu connaître ses pouvoirs et les utiliser, alors, à son tour, elle récita la formule ; mais sa transe dura plus longtemps que celle de ses sœurs. Elle était la troisième née et ses pouvoirs étaient les plus puissants : elle avait tous les pouvoirs :

Le contrôle des éléments, des animaux, la télékinésie, les facultés physiques des plus grands prédateurs : lion, tigre, rapaces, scorpions... , les transformations, voler faire apparaître des objets, et bien d'autres encore.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla de sa transe, elle découvrit que ses yeux étaient devenus jaune presque fluorescents, avec une pupille de la forme d'un tigre. Lorsqu'elle passa sa main sur son visage, elle poussa un gémissement :

Shérukie : Ah, mais, je saigne, mes ongles...

Chana : Ils ont l'air aussi tranchant que... que...

Lee : Qu'une lame de rasoir !

Shérukie : C'est bizarre et... génial ! On a des pouvoirs ! Et... regardez ! Je guéris toute seule ! C'est génial !

Chana : On va bien s'amuser !

Lee : Ça c'est sûr !

BOOM !

Une explosion avait retenti suivi de trois autres.

Lee : Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Enxor : Enfin, ça y est, je vais enfin récupérer les pouvoirs des Myaki.

Chana : De qui ?

Enxor : Je vous détruirez toutes !

Et il lança une boule d'énergie en direction de Chana qui fit apparaître une sorte de bouclier de terre. Lee lui fit exploser le bras et Shérukie l'envoya dans les airs. Elles firent tout ça sans s'en rendre compte. Le démon, surpris pas la puissance de leurs pouvoirs, s'enfuit en disant :

Enxor : Vous entendrez parler d'Enxor ! Je vous le jure !

Chana : Enxor ? mais qui c'est, celui-là ?

Shérukie : J'en sais rien...

Lee : Vous avez vu, il a des pouvoirs, donc, peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose dans nos livres.

Chana : Oui, c'est pas bête, je vais les chercher.

Shérukie : Non, attends, j'ai une idée.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, les ouvrit, fit un geste avec ses doigts et son livre lui atterrit dans les bras. Puis elle fit de même avec les livres de ses sœurs.

Mais, cette fois, elles lurent le nom du livre avec plus d'attention. Ils en portaient des différents :

Shérukie _ Le Livre de l'Infinité

Lee _ Le Livre des Pierres

Chana _ Le Livre des Ombres

Shérukie : Comme ils sont beaux ! Je n'ai jamais vu des livres aussi...

Lee : J'ai trouvé quelque chose, regardez !

Chana : Où ça ?

Lee : A la troisième page, enfin sur le mien ! Nous sommes de bonnes sorcières, chargées de défendre les "innocents" des démons, magiciens, mauvais sorciers ou autres... Ce livre est censé nous aider à les combattre.

Chana : Se battre contre des démons, c'est... on peut quand même pas faire ça toutes seules !

Shérukie : Si, avec le livre, regardez : "Enxor est un démon d'énergie électrique, il s'acharne sur le clan des Myaki, lui et ses descendants, depuis des siècles. Pour le détruire, il suffit de réciter la formule suivante :

* Electricité qui lui dans la nuit

Energie, toi qui est notre amie

Retourne-toi contre lui"

Chana : Alors ça veut dire qu'on va... devoir le tuer.

Shérukie : On dirait.

Lee : Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix, sinon, il va nous tuer pour récupérer nos pouvoirs. Il y a encore d'autres pages d'explications. En gros, ça explique que nos pouvoirs vont évoluer et qu'un "être de lumière" va venir nous guider... Bon, on fait quoi, maintenant ?

Chana : On attend qu'il vienne, ou on va le chercher, ce Enxor ?

Shérukie : Il vaut mieux pas, on ne sait pas trop se servir de nos pouvoirs. En plus, on n'est pas prêtes et il est déjà 21 heures, on devrait s'entraîner, dormir et ensuite on verra bien. D'accord ?

Lee : C'est pas bête.

Chana : Ouais...

------------------------

Et un nouveau chapitre ! Allez, faites plaisir à Kass, laissez lui des reviews !

Une dernière chose : Il faudrait une bêta-lectrice pour Kass. Je corrige déjà plein de fautes mais pas toutes. Alors, si qqn est intéressé, maillez moi !


	3. Mort d'un être cher

****

Titre : Possibilités Infinies

****

Auteur : Kass 

****

Disclaimer : L'univers de Charmed appartient à quelqu'un qui n'est pas Kass. Dommage ! Mais toutes cette histoire provient de son esprit légèrement déjanté. Et, surtout, Lee, Chana et Shérukie sont à elle. Ainsi que Alec, Alex et Dray (celui-là, je peux en avoir un petit bout ?), quand ils arriveront !

Réponses aux Review

****

Wolfspy : Merci encore, et pourrais tu parler de mon fanfic à d'autres car j'aimerais avoir d'autres "critiques" en plus des tiennes. Merci !!!! RDV au prochain chapitre! 

------------------------

__

Possibilités Infinie

Une semaine après l'attaque d'Enxor, rien ne s'était passé. Les filles s'étaient entraînées et maîtrisaient presque totalement leurs pouvoirs.

Lee (en rentrant chez elle) : C'est bizarre qu'il ne se soit encore rien passé !

Shérukie : Oui, mais bon, on y peut rien ! On va pas aller le chercher pour lui faire exploser la tête, quand même.

Lee : On devrait le dire à grand-mère. Après tout, elle fait partie de la famille. Elle aussi doit avoir des pouvoirs.

Chana : Oui, mais elle nous en aurait parlé puisqu'on a 15 ans. Elle est censée le savoir qu'on a nos pouvoirs, non ?

Shérukie : Elle attend peut-être qu'on lui en parle ?

Chana : Peut-être...

Lee : ça y est, y a plus personne.

Shérukie : Ah, enfin, on va pouvoir voler. Hum, ça fait du bien.

Lee : Tu utilises beaucoup tes pouvoirs et tu les maîtrises parfaitement. Tu as de la chance !

Shérukie : Merci, je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est vital, instinctif pour moi. J'adore ça !

Chana : Eh, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas ?

Elie : Electricité qui luit dans la nuit, ah...

Lee : C'est Gramina !

Shérukie : Vite ! Enxor, c'est à nous que t'en veux, non ?

Enxor : Je vous aurais aussi, tout comme votre grand-mère.

Et là, elle la virent étendue sur le sol.

Chana : Tu vas nous le payer !

Et elle lui envoya une bombe d'acide sur le torse.

Enxor : Haargh...... Sales sorcières !

Lee : Les Livres, la Formule.

Shérukie : Je les ai, vite, tenez !

* Electricité qui lui dans la nuit

Energie, toi qui est notre amie

Retourne-toi contre lui*

Enxor : Noooon !!!

BOOOOM ! Et il disparut.

Les trois sœurs : Gramina !

Chana : Allez, réveille-toi !

Une lumière bleu apparut soudain.

Pierre-Henri : ça ne sert à rien, elle est morte.

Lee : Qui êtes-vous ?!

Pierre-Henri : Je suis l'être de lumière d'Elisabeth.

Shérukie : Vous n'avez pas très bien fait votre travail !! Elle est... morte !

Chana : Et lui, qui c'est ?! dit Chana d'une voix sombre.

Pierre-Henri : Lui, c'est Alex, votre être de lumière.

Shérukie : On est pas des baby-sitters, alors remballez votre gamin et barrez-vous.

Pierre-Henri : Ne vous en prenez pas à nous, je sais très bien ce que j'aurais du faire mais je n'ai pas pu. Et de plus, Alex a 17 ans mais il est très doué.

Chana : On s'en moque, maintenant, on va se retrouver seules !

Alex : Non, vous pouvez utiliser votre magie. Exceptionnellement, les fondateurs vous laissent utiliser se genre de magie.

Lee : Quoi, quel "genre de magie" ?

Alex : Ils vont ressusciter votre grand-mère lorsqu'elle devra exercer des charges administratives et tout le reste afin que vous n'atterrissiez pas chez les services sociaux.

Chana : Et pourquoi ?

Pierre-Henri : Pour que vos pouvoirs puissent se développer normalement... Et que vous puissiez vous battre contre les démons en risquant le moins possible de tuer des innocents.

Shérukie : Donc, c'est par intérêt.

Alex : Oui, le votre.

Shérukie : C'est ça...

Lee : Venez, on rentre. Shérukie, emmène Elie.

Shérukie : D'accord.

Pierre-Henri : Qu'allez-vous faire ?

Lee : L'enterrer avec une cérémonie magique, pourquoi ? ça vous pose un problème ?

Alex : Je vais vous aider... Je suis votre être de lumière maintenant. Je suis là pour ça.

Shérukie : Très bien.

Chana : Mais...

Shérukie : J'ai dit qu'il pouvait venir.

Alex : On voit bien que tu es la future matriarche de la famille.

Shérukie : J'ai dis que vous, enfin... que tu venais, mais n'en profite pas !

------------------------

Et un chapitre de plus. Kass aimerait vraiment recevoir plus de review. Alors si vous lisez cette fanfic, laissez lui un message.

Une dernière chose : Il n'y a toujours pas de bêta-lectrice pour Kass. Si vous acceptez de corriger les fautes, maillez-moi !


	4. Première rencontres

****

Titre : Possibilités Infinies

****

Auteur : Kass 

****

Disclaimer : L'univers de Charmed appartient à quelqu'un qui n'est pas Kass. Dommage ! Mais toutes cette histoire provient de son esprit légèrement déjanté. Et, surtout, Lee, Chana et Shérukie sont à elle. Ainsi que Alec, Alex et Dray (celui-là, je peux en avoir un petit bout ?), quand ils arriveront !

Réponses aux Review

****

X-Spy : Merci, ça me fait plaisir et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur (qui n'est pas exceptionnellement haute par rapport à Leenah et Nee Chan [note de NC : Dit pas ça. Moi j'adore ta fic. Et puis, on peut pas comparer . elles sont trop différentes]). Merci encore et rdv au prochain Chapitre.

****

- : Merçi du compliment, je fais ce que je peux.

------------------------

__

Possibilités Infinie

Leur grand-mère enterrée, leur premier démon vaincu, et un être de lumière, les trois sorcière ne sentaient pas très bien. Heureusement, rien ne se passa la semaine suivant, à part la venue d'un nouveau professeur ce qui n'était rien d'extraordinaire.

Leur moral remontait un peu plus chaques jours.

Shérukie : Ce soir, y a une fête, on est invitées. Vous voulez y aller ?

Chana : Ouais, pourquoi pas ?

Lee : J'en sais rien.

Shérukie : Allez, il faut bien nous changer les idées et puis, tu ne risques plus de changer leur maison en serre maintenant que vous vous contrôlez très bien.

Lee : D'accord, dit-elle après un instant d'hésitation.

Shérukie : Génial, on va s'éclater.

Vers minuit, l'ambiance commençait à monter. Lee était au buffet en train de discuter avec Alex, Chana dansait à moitié et parlait avec un garçon nommé, enfin surnommé, Dray qui avait dix-sept ans. Quand à Shérukie, elle brûlait la piste et chauffait tous les gars et ça, sans s'en rendre compte puisqu'elle avait les yeux fermés.

A un changement de chanson, elle ouvrit les yeux et se mit à discuter avec un garçon nommé Alec. Il avait dix-huit ans, il était châtain clair. Elle le trouvait séduisant dans son tee-shirt sans manche noir et son pantalon noir, genre mauvais garçon.

Lee : ça te ne manque pas trop, cette vie ?

Alex : Pas vraiment, je n'étais pas très "fiesta", tu vois.

Lee : Moi non plus, c'était une idée de Shérukie pour nous changer les idées. Chana n'était pas très d'accord au début.

Alex : Je sais, mais elle a dut penser que ça pourrait vous faire du bien.

Lee : Oui, mais nous ne sommes pas elle ! dit-elle vexée, car elle commençait à s'intéresser àlui depuis quelques jours et ne voulait pas qu'il défende sa sœur.

Alex : C'est vrai, tu es plus sage. Ça fait quelques années que je t'observe et je ne devrais pas te le dire, mais, je t'aime beaucoup, tu m'attire... je ne sais pas pourquoi...

Lee : Wouaw, dit-elle dans un murmure, je ne m'attendais pas à ça mais... c'est, enfin, je, je crois ressentir la même chose pour toi, mais je...

Alex : Nous n'avons pas le droit, je sais mais je n'y peux rien et je pense que pour toi c'est pareil, non ?

Lee : Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Alex : Ce n'est pas dans ta nature mais...

Il se pencha en avant et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et en moins de deux, elle répondit à son baiser avec fougue et passion.

Chana : J'adore la physique, aussi, je voudrais étudier la physique quantique plus tard.

Dray : C'est pas mal, mais je préférerais être chercheur au CNRS.

Chana : C'est pas mal, c'est sur, mais faut avoir le niveau.

Un pote de Dray : Eh, Dray !

Dray : Ouais !

Le pote : J'pourrais pas venir demain au ciné.

Dray : Dommage !

Le pote : Je sais.

Dray : Dit...euh, tu voudrais pas m'accompagner demain, vu qu'mon pote me lâche ! On devait aller voir Spider-Man II

Chana : Ouais, pourquoi pas ?

Dray : Génial, le film est à 21 H. Tu me file ton numéro ?

Chana : D'accord, alors moi, c'est 06... Et toi ?...

Shérukie : Salut, ça fait longtemps que j'ai l'air d'une idiote, à danser les yeux fermés ?

Alec : J'ai vu aucune idiote ici ; je m'appelle Alec et toi ?

Shérukie : Shérukie.

Alec : Shérukie, c'est bizarre, cela dit, c'est très joli.

Shérukie : Merci beaucoup.

Alec : Alors, t'es où ? Enfin, je veux dire, où tu suis des cours ?

Shérukie : Moi je suis à...

Le lendemain, les trois sœurs se réveillèrent de très, très bonne humeur et ce fut en très grande partie grâce à ce qui leur était arrivé la veille au soir.

Chana : C'était génial, vraiment, merci de m'avoir fait venir !

Shérukie : De rien, pour moi aussi ça a été... le pied. C'était la meilleure soirée de ma vie !

Lee : J'ai du mal à l'avouer, ... mais c'est pareil, c'était fantastique !

- Huum... dirent-elles toutes les trois en rêvant.

Elles se regardèrent en souriant et dirent en même temps :

"On s'est embrassés !!"

Et ce fut comme ça toute la matinée, les petits cris de joies, les fous rires et tout le reste...

Vers 14 H, cet après-midi là, Alec, Alex et Dray se retrouvèrent devant la porte des trois sœurs, quand ils entendirent une vitre se cris et des cris suivirent...

------------------------

Désolée pour le retard. Ça fait 2 jours que ce chapitre aurait du être en ligne. Mais j'avais un flemme monstrueuse. Et Chana m'a pas aidé. Mais finalement, vous l'avez votre chapitre !

Envoyez des reviews à Kass !!


	5. Désolée

****

Titre : Possibilités Infinies

****

Auteur : Kass

****

Disclaimer : Eh non, ce n'est pas un chapitre.

Je suis navrée, mais ayant pris conscience de mon évident manque de talent, et voulant me consacrer à fond sur un autre projet, je me retire.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont lue, et voilà.

Au revoir.

Kass

Réaction de Nee Chan : Je suis hyper déçu que ta fic s'arrêtent et j'espère que ton nouveau projet arrivera bien vite. Bon, tu connais déjà mes réactions alors inutile de continuer.

PS : Kass, dépêche-toi de m'envoyer ton nouveau projet !!


End file.
